The Storybrooke Ball
by Xarrya
Summary: Storybrooke is finally in a peaceful state and Mary Margaret decides she wants to throw a ball but Emma isn't too keen on the idea. Will include various scenes of Storybrooke couples asking their significant others to the ball.
1. Chapter One

The sun had barely peaked the horizon as the Charmings bustled around Mary Margret's apartment. They had managed to stay together for two months now but between all the chaos and David's resistance to establish a home in Storybrooke, all four Charmings were all living in an apartment that was only meant for two. David entered the kitchen to find Emma reading the daily Mirror and sipping a large coffee while his wife stood across the island holding her hot beverage and tapping her fingers in sequence over and over again across the mug.

"Good morning," Mary Margret stopped tapping and smiled.

"Good morning," he came around the island, leaned in for a kiss, then turned to grab a coffee for himself.

"David, I've been thinking," Mary Margret sounded hesitant.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Things have been getting on pretty well, for a while now. Cora is gone for good, we've come to an agreement with Regina, and thanks to Emma, Hook has promised not to kill Rumplestilskin, for now."

Emma looked up from the paper.

"I know you want to go back to the Enchanted Forest and I'm still not fully convinced I agree but I would like it if we brought a little bit of Enchanted Forest here. Ever since Emma and I returned I have been more home sick, at least for the kingdom the curse destroyed. "

"What exactly did you have in mind?"

"I think we should throw a ball! We can invite everyone in town and people can dress up, maybe not is the gowns that we were used to, but this world's formal attire none the less. It can be a celebration for our victory and for being at peace at last!"

Emma put the paper down and turned her eyes to her mother.

"You know what? I think it a wonderful idea. I like the idea of a real celebration, not just another dinner party." David smiled from Mary Margret to Emma.

"A ball?" Emma asked.

"YES!" Mary Margret exclaimed stretching her arm across the table to cover Emma's hand in hers. "It will be wonderful! It'll give you a taste of what you missed out on all these years and it will give me the chance to be the mother I never got to be to you. I'll get to take you out shopping, buy the perfect dress, help you with your hair..."

"I don't like where this is going." Emma mumbled.

"...we can even make it your introduction ball. It's a perfect idea."

"What's a perfect idea?" Henry chimed in as he made his way down the stairs dressed for school with his backpack hanging off his shoulders.

"Uh," Emma turned to her son, "Your grandmother thinks it would be a good idea to throw the town a ball."

"Awesome!" Henry replied taking a seat at the counter.

"Awesome." Emma said then spun back around.

"Would I get to wear one of those cool outfits and everything? Would it be just like a ball in the Enchanted Forest?" Henry questioned both Emma and Mary Margret.

"Well," Mary Margret jumped in to answer, "we'll have to see what we can scrounge up but I do want the ball to be like the ones we used to have. We'll have a huge dance floor and a live band that will play our usual set-list. Of course, we'll have to teach you and your mother all the ballroom dances."

"Now just a second," Emma interrupted. "I know that I'm your daughter and technically that means I am the daughter of Prince Charming and Snow White but I'm no princess. No offense but ballroom dancing and fancy fairy tale gowns, not really my cup of tea."

"Emma, I know that a ball isn't your ideal idea of fun but can you honestly tell me that you've never thought of what it would be like to be princess for a day?" Mary Margret asked.

Emma opened her mouth to respond but nothing came out.

"Emma," David stepped in. "I know in this world the idea of throwing a ball sounds, well, silly, but I can promise you, it will be fun. I have some very fond memories of balls," He turned to smile at Mary Margret. "And don't go complaining about the clothes because you're not the only one that's going to have to dress up. I remember going from a shepherd to a prince; all of a sudden the clothes were way more complicated."

"What?" Henry asked curiously.

"Nothing you have to be worried Henry," David replied.

"So?" Snow asked Emma.

"Well..." she hesitated to answer.

"Please Emma! Aren't you curious about what life might have been like in the Enchanted Forest?" Henry pleaded.

"You forgot that I've been there and seen the castle, or what is left of it anyways," Emma said then looked down at her coffee for a moment. "You know what. What the hell? If you make the arrangements, find a place and a date to throw this thing, then I will go but right now, I'm going to go to work. Come on kid, let's get you to school."


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N:** Thank you everyone for reading and following. I'm sorry it took so long. I'm such a perfectionist. Writing this chapter made me realize that I'm going to have more chapters than I thought.

As much as Emma was silently detesting the upcoming ball, she was thoroughly enjoying the alone time. Every day this week she had come back from her shift at the sheriff's office to an empty apartment. Mary Margaret was spending every spare moment she had planning the ball and that meant she was rarely at the apartment. She was, in fact, spending most of her time with Ruby, who thankfully had become Mary Margret's planning partner and not her. David was spending all his time at the abandoned dance studio they found to hold the ball. He was in charge of renovating the space for the event and that meant he was barely around. Then there was Henry. Ever since Neal had come back with her and Gold, Emma had to share her son with both him and Regina. It wasn't bad at first but ever since this idea to throw a ball was underway, she felt as if she never saw him. He would always call but she would only get "I'm doing my homework at Regina's" or "I'm having dinner with Neal" and yesterday he said, "After school I'm going with David to help with the ball."

She wasn't going to lie, it was nice to have a little time to herself. To be honest, she hadn't had much since she arrived in Storybrooke. She was alone at the sheriff's office but there was always something going on that she need to check into and when there wasn't either Hook or Neal would show up and fight for her affections. The apartment hadn't been much of a getaway in the past with the four of them crowed in there but the ball had given her a break. She actually was able to take an hour long bath yesterday. It was heavenly. Now that she had her fair share of "Emma" time she missed her family, her son, and that is why she was standing outside the school waiting for Henry.

"Emma!" Henry came running out. "I just got your text message."

"Hey kid. How was school?"

"Really good. Guess what? Ms. Blanchard finished the poster for the ball. They're inside. I told her I would help her put them up around town."

"Henry I..."

"Come on." Henry grabbed her hand and tugged her towards the building. She couldn't say no now.

"Emma!" Mary Margret said looking up from her desk. "I'm so glad you're here. Ruby is working a shift at Granny's I could use all the help I can get. Come, and take a look at these posters!"

Emma walked up the middle aisle of the classroom and picked up the top poster from a thick pile of copies.

"The Storybrooke Ball." Emma read.

The poster was dark blue with black stars and a half moon to show a night sky. At the bottom was a silhouetted image of two figures dancing. The headline danced amongst the stars and below it was her name.

"Introducing Emma Swan," Emma continued reading. "Saturday May 19th. That's..."

"About two weeks from now, well a little more," Snow stepped in. "We needed to give ourselves enough time to get everything ready."

"This is so exciting!" Henry picked up his own poster to admire.

"So what do you think?" Snow asked. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah. The poster looks amazing." Emma complimented. "I'm really impressed. Everything is coming together so well."

Mary Margret laughed. "Goodness Emma, did you really think a family that's fought against dragons and taken back kingdoms couldn't tackle planning a ball?"

"Mary Margret sorry I'm late" Emma heard her father's voice behind her.

"Don't worry. I've been showing Emma the posters."

"This is really something. Huh?" David padded her shoulder as he walked around the desk to greet his wife with a kiss.

She nodded to her father and then turned her eyes back to the poster. She took the time to read through the details more carefully. She found a something a little surprising.

"Hold on. Couples get in cheaper? That seems like something a dance in our world do not yours."

"I figured a mix of the two wouldn't hurt anybody," Mary Margret said as she began gathering her things. "Besides a ball focuses on ballroom dancing, remember. That kind of dancing requires couples."

"Right," Emma suddenly didn't feel so enthusiastic.

"Oh don't worry Emma," Mary Margret gave her a sympathetic look. "You're the guest of honor. You won't need a date."

"I won't?" Emma questioned.

"No, you're being introduced. That means you'll have to dance with everybody, or everybody who want to dance with you."

"Somehow that is less comforting."

Emma saw Mary Margret smile and shake her head. "Oh Emma."

"Don't worry, Mom. You'll find true love. It's in your blood." Henry joined in.

"Oh kid, come here." Emma pulled Henry in for a hug. "I don't need true love. I'm happy as long as I have you."

"You did wake me up with true love's kiss," Henry smiled up at her.

"I did indeed." Emma squeezed Henry a little tighter.

"Wait!" Emma loosened her grip. "Why don't I just dance with Henry. What do you think kid?"

"Umm..." Henry hesitated. "I do want to dance with you at the ball...it's just..."

"Henry?" Emma filled in Henry's pause.

"Well...I...there's already someone else I want to ask?"

Emma froze for a moment.

"Someone else?" Emma asked still not registering the words in her brain.

"Wow! Look at the time. If we are going to get these posters up tonight we better getting going. Grandpa?"

"Yeah sure thing kid," David grabbed one pile of posters and kissed Mary Margret goodbye. "I'll see you later."

"Bye," Mary Margret whispered.

"Henry," Emma stopped them. "I thought we were going to put up posters together."

"I already told David I would go with him and I'm sure you and Ms. Blanchard have a lot to talk about," Henry said exiting the classroom door.

"David!" Emma shouted for help following them out of the classroom. David stopped but Henry was already far down the hall. "What the hell?"

"Henry's right we got to put these posters up before it gets dark. You can talk to him about his girlfriend later."

"GIRLFRIEND!?"

"Wrong choice of word," David backed away.

"Go! I got this," Snow motioned to David to go. "Emma."

"How come nobody told me about this?"

"Emma. Calm down," Mary Margret grabbed both Emma's hands in hers. "Breathe."

Emma closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"This is why I haven't seen him all week isn't it? Why didn't he tell me? Who is she?"

"One question at a time. Let go back into the classroom and sit down for a minute."

Mary Margaret sat Emma down in one of her student's desks and then sat down in the one next to it.

"So?" Emma waited.

"I don't know if I ever told you this but ever since the curse broke Henry has been doing a lot better in school. By that I mean he's made a lot of friends and he seems to be much happier at school. When we came back from the Enchanted Forest I could tell he felt more comfortable in my class and much closer to his classmates."

"What does this have to do with Henry having a girlfriend?"

"There's a lot of kids that Henry hangs out with now but he does spend more time with one particular person, Paige."

"Wait, the Paige? Jefferson's Paige? The Paige who is actually Grace?"

"Yes, that Paige."

"I have to stop this immediately," Emma stood up.

"Emma. Sit down. That is completely unnecessary. Paige is a sweet girl."

"Mary Margaret, do you remember what Jefferson did to us? Do you remember that he kidnapped you and tied you up?"

"Yes, but that was Jefferson, not Paige. You can't judge Paige just because of her father's actions. Actions he did under the curse, I might add and I think all of us have things we regret from our cursed lives."

"But Jefferson's wasn't cursed. His curse was that he wasn't cursed."

"Emma, what?"

"Jefferson tried to get me to believe in the curse. That's why he kidnapped you so I would come and help him make that hat. That same hat that got us stuck in the Enchanted Forest. I don't want Henry anywhere near Jefferson."

"Unfortunately Emma, I think you're too late for that."

"What now?"

"I heard that it was Henry that convinced Jefferson to reunite with his daughter."

"He was?" Emma's voice softened.

"Yeah. Henry's a good kid and going to find you changed his life. I'm sure he wanted Paige to have the same opportunity with her father. Like I said, she's a sweet girl. You don't have anything to worry about. They're young, you should let Henry take her to the ball. And David was exaggerating they aren't dating they are just close friends."

"Well that makes me feel a little better." Emma finally sat back down. "Thank you."

"I'm always here for you."

"I know you are." Emma smiled at her mother. "There's still one more question. I still don't understand why he felt he had to keep it such a secret. Paige is the reason he's been avoiding me lately?"

"He did invite her to go over to the abandoned dance studio with him yesterday. I saw them together when I stopped over there. Otherwise I've been too busy to know. Is it really that surprising though? I mean think about how you just reacted."

"I admit it, my reaction wasn't pleasant but he was still keeping it a secret from me."

"I think the other problem is that wall I've mentioned before. You haven't exactly been enthralled that you are going to have to dance with suitors at this ball. Not to mention the fact that you won't work things out with Neal. I'm not saying you have to be with him again but Henry knows that you are avoiding him. The relationship department is not exactly your strong suit."

"You can say that again."

"And finally, all kids have trouble talking to their parents about their relationships. Would you like to talk about the boys you are interested in."

"Isn't it time we go put up those posters?"

"Yeah," Mary Margaret smiled, "We really need to hurry."

Mary Margaret rushed up to her desk to retrieve their half of the posters.

"Oh Emma, one more thing," she came back up the aisle. "You may want to think about who you are interested in because even though you don't need a date for the dance we are having a ballroom basics class next week and you should really have a partner."

"What have I gotten myself into?"


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N: I'm sorry this took so long to update. My muse died for a while. Also I'm sorry I never responded to people's review messages. I didn't really know I could do that when I got them. I do know how to do it now so don't be afraid to ask questions now. This is what I wanted the next chapter to be which happened to align with a lot of the comments I got. Many of you were asking for some Captain Swan and here we go!**

* * *

Emma looked up at the clock. It had nearly moved since lunch. Storybrooke couldn't have picked a worse day for a complete lack of criminal activities or lost pets. She leaned back in her chair tired of shifting though files and trying to distract herself from all the things she didn't want to think about. No matter how hard she tried, they kept flooding back in.

She hadn't sorted things out with Henry. The whole girlfriend ordeal had only happened last night but it seemed to have happened much longer ago. Probably didn't help that she barely got any sleep. Being at odds with Henry made her nervous. She had managed to convince him to have dinner with her this evening to talk everything out but it wasn't even one o'clock yet. She still had hours before that confrontation was happening. Time couldn't move any slower.

Then there was the ball and this ballroom class she was being forced into taking. The class sounded horrible enough on its own but now she was pressured into finding a date. How cruel! The only guy she was interested in...No, the only guy that kept annoyingly popping into her mind, well, that was sure as hell not happening. Not if she could help it. She didn't want or have enough time to sort out whatever she was feeling for...

The sound of the sheriff station door opening interrupted her. She got up from her desk and walked out of her office to find Hook leaning against the wall with a smug smile on his face and poster for the ball hanging from his hook. Speak of the devil.

"What are you doing here Hook?" She sighed.

"Ah, well you see," he began walking towards, his eyes downcast and a smile still lingering on his lips, "I'm all sorts of curious about this ball and I why I haven't heard anything about it?" He delicately maneuvered the poster paper from his hook and holding it out to show her, carefully covering the hole his hook made within the grip of his good hand.

"It is a ball in honor of you, is it not?" He said when she was silent. "And you didn't tell me about it. Emma, darling, I thought we were closer than this."

Trying to ignore all the images that her mind had conjured up at the word closer and the skip her heart made when he said her name, she leaned forward and pulled the poster out of his hand, "You know it's not a crime to tear down promotional posters but it's kind of rude."

"Never can be too careful when it comes to you, lass, Thought maybe if I showed up here empty handed you'd deny the whole thing."

Would she have? She wondered. No, she expected the whole town to be aware of the event already.

"However, speaking of crimes, do all you ever think about is tying me up?" He added.

She tilted her head to the side staring at him in disproval. "Stop flattering yourself, when you're not around I don't think about you at all."

"Liar," he leaned in invading her personal space. She could feel his breath on her cheek causing her heart to pick up pace. Shit, her body was betraying her. She clenched her fists in anger.

"There's no point in denying it, love. You want me." He smirked taking a step back. "Well today happens to be your lucky day, Swan. My answer is yes. I will be your date to the ball. I wouldn't miss seeing you in dress for the world."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Oh really, that's so kind of you, Hook, " she reveled with sarcasm. "but you're not going?"

His mouth turned down growing serious, "I'm sorry, what exactly gave you the impression that you could tell me what do to?"

"Well to start because I'm the sheriff. Then as you so deliberately pointed out, it is my ball, but the real reason you aren't going is because Mr. Gold is going to be there and I know you agreed not to kill him but I don't think you two being in close corridors is a good idea."

"Ah so the crocodile gets to go and not me? Don't you think that's a little unfair, love? He killed my love and not only are you keeping me from getting my revenge but you're..." he stopped suddenly.

"But I'm what?" she asked curiously.

"But.." he paused again taking a deep breath before returning with a stronger voice, "you're allowing that coward to rub in my face! He ripped out Milah's heart and crushed it, Emma. And you're just going to allow him to move on like killing her was as insignificant as all the others he's laid to rest while you exile me?" She could see pain and hurt in his eyes even though it was words of anger coming out of his mouth and she realized that he was right. She was being cruel but it was also keeping him alive and the town safe from a rivalry that would inevitable take its toll on the town.

"I'm sorry," she tried to apologize, "but I can't keep my eyes on you the whole night, Hook."

"After all this time, you still don't trust me." The lacing of anger in his voice was rising. "I've been keeping up my end of the deal for weeks, haven't hurt a hair on that coward's head."

"I know. You've been true to your word." She swallowed deeply. "It's just this ball needs to be perfect. My parents are throwing their guts and souls into this thing and I don't even really want to go but it has to be special, for them."

He opened his mouth to say something but closed it tentatively processing what she had just said, "You don't want to go?"

Maybe it was because despite what she dared admit that they had become close during his frequent meetings over the last few weeks, or maybe it was because of the hurt she had just seen in his eyes but she surprised herself how easy it suddenly seemed to share her feelings with him. "I didn't really have a choice in the matter. First it was just a ball where I would have to wear a dress. Then all of a sudden it was my ball where I would be the center of attention and I would have to dance with any bloke who asks, which I unfortunately didn't find out until last night. How was I supposed to know an introduction ball was some sort of suitors ball? And if that wasn't enough, now I'm supposed to find somebody to take to dancing lessons with me. Well guess what? I'm not into fancy dresses, or ballroom dancing, or being passed around all night like I'm some prize to be won. I'm not a fucking princess!"

Shit! Did she just say all of that out loud, to Captain Hook of all people? She covered her hand with her face brushing her fingers across her forehead at the tickling of a headache. As the silence persisted she began to fidget, not knowing what to say. She could feel his eyes on her but she couldn't bring herself to look at him. So was already too vulnerable, too exposed.

"I'm sorry," she said scrunching her eyes closed for a second while biting her lip. "I didn't mean to go off like that. I'm just really on edge right now. I haven't had much sleep and Henry isn't talking to me because he has a girlfriend." Wow, good one Emma, try and apologize and end up over sharing again. What has gotten into you?

"You're lad has a girlfriend." She finally looked at him to see him sporting a half-smile.

"Well, no," she said shaking her head. "I don't know." A small smile perked up on her lips as a wave of relive swept over her. Out of all she said that it what he responded to. He had just stood there and listened. She couldn't recall a time when she had willingly shared her feelings to someone and they just listened. It felt as if a heavy weight had lifted from her chest. Who was this man? He would come around an bug the living hell out of her, he usually couldn't go more than two sentences without throwing out an innuendo, and the rest of the time he was around he was yelling at her. Then there were moments like this one where she would completely forget all of those things, forget the he is Captain Hook, and drop her guard like it was never there.

"Emma, why are you looking at me like that?" He asked breaking her thoughts. She came back to reality realizing that she had been staring intently at him with curiosity and longing.

"I," she felt her cheeks flush. "was trying to picture what you would look like in a tux."

"What I would look like in a what?"

"A tuxedo, it's what men wear to formal events, here. You can't go to the ball in that." she pointed at the pirate get up that he was always wearing.

"What's wrong with this?" he opened his arms and glancing down to check out his outfit.

"If you are going to the ball, you need to dress appropriately," she told him while finally getting around to picturing him in tux. She wouldn't admit out loud but it was a sight she was eager to see.

"Fine," he said agreeing quicker than she had anticipated. "As long as you help me pick it out."

There it was. Wait? What? He wanted her to come pick out his outfit? This did not seem right. Why was Captain Hook asking for her help, with clothing? There had to be something she was missing.

"You want me to come help you pick out your outfit for the ball?" she asked still trying to figure out his ulterior motive behind this but coming up blank.

"Aye." He looked at her for an answer.

"Sure," she said. Although she was not so sure, but what harm would it really do?

"Well," he backed away, "it seems my work here is done. I'll let you get back to sheriffing."

"Goodbye Hook," she said as he turned around and headed for the exit.

She headed back to her office as she heard him open the door but stopped when she heard her name.

"Ah Miss Swan?"

"Yes," she looked back at him. He was standing there propping the door open.

"I'll see you at those ballroom lessons," he said as his lips opened up into a wide smile before swiftly exiting and letting the door close before she even had to process what he had said.

Ugh, that insufferable pirate.


End file.
